Silent Betrayal
by sneaky.silent.ninja
Summary: Rated T just because of a few bad words...wouldn't want the little kids to read anything naughty, now would i?...anyway, Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo...again. Is this one time too many? and how does sesshomaru get involved? Please R
1. Silent Betrayal: chapter one

Chapter one: Silent betrayal

"No no no! Inuyasha! How could you do this to me? You fool! Why!" I demanded.

"Wait Kagome. Please listen to me!" Inuyasha tried. "I can explain!"

"No...no. Seeing you with _her_ was one too many times." I said through tears.

"I……" Inuyasha began.

"Save it, I know what you're going to say. The same thing you always say!"

"…Well fine then!" Inuyasha yelled. "If you're too stubborn to listen, then just leave!"

"Already planning on it! And this time, you'd better not follow me!"

"Who'd wanna follow you?" Inuyasha muttered.

I was mad before, but that totally made me ticked off.

_Where does he get the nerve!_

"Shut up and sit!" I yelled.

Inuyasha hit the ground with a satisfying _whump!_ as I turned to leave.

"Wait Kagome! " Inuyasha called, but I didn't care anymore. I was through with him.

_That idiot. Who does he think he is? Why does Kikyo always have to come and ruin things! _

Seeing her and Inuyasha together made me feel so forgotten. I didn't want to admit that I actually liked Inuyasha, but somehow, my feelings just got the better of me…I hate it when that happens.

And I hate lying. I lied to Sango and Miroku about going home. I didn't want to go home. Not yet anyway. I'm not sure if I could deal with the life of school. Well anyway, no sense in hanging around by the well…I might as well wander for a while. And yes I know it's stupid for me to wander around in this era, but I was blinded by adrenalin . I felt like I could take on anyone right now. Even Naraku…….Not that I wanted to take him on…I knew I would probably loose…

All that ran through my head as I walked back to the village. Kaede's village. It didn't feel right here. So quiet…

Well, since I didn't have my bike or any mode of transportation, I made my way over to the horse stable. No I'm not going to steal one. Just borrow it without asking…

I immediately found one I liked. A dapple grey. Pretty…………I didn't know where the saddles were, but I didn't need any. I could ride bareback. For the reins, I slid a rope halter onto my horse and tied a long string on either side of the halter. It was good enough. I made sure I had my backpack and my bow and arrow, hopped as gracefully as I could onto the horses back(without getting bit) and I was outta there. And somehow, I was never seen. No one knew I was fleeing towards the forest. That's good. I didn't want them to.

The track through the forest was quiet. So peaceful. I traveled a ways before I made camp for the night. I tied my horse up. I decided to call her Yuki. I mean, the name fits her. Then I went fishing. Luckly, I didn't have far to go until I got to a river. After a few failed attempts, I finally got a fish. I gathered the sticks and leaves to make a fire and fried the fish. Then ate it without much thought.

After that, I was tired. I unpacked my sleeping bag and layed it on the ground. Then using my backpack as a pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

That night I dreamed. Terrible dreams. Nightmares you could call them. Of someone chasing me. I don't know who it was, but I do know I awoke in a cold sweat. And I had a hard time getting back to sleep.

Morning brought fear to me. Something was going to happen. I didn't know what, but something bad was going to happen. I packed up camp and hopped up on Yuki and rode off.

What is this feeling? What does t mean? I guess I should never think and ride at the same time. Yuki gave a start and I was nearly unseated. I looked at over her head and saw a deer.

"It's okay, Yuki. It's only a deer." I told her, patting her neck. I know. I'm talking to a horse…..

The deer passed by and Yuki calmed down.

I was too absorbed in my own thought to notice another presence. I did not sense it until it was too late.

"Hello human." A voice said.

I looked up startled. Standing in front of Yuki and me, was Sesshomaru. Oh shit…I thought.

"Um…hi…um……………"I mumbled helplessly. I'm sure he could smell the fear in me. We stared at eachother for a few more seconds.

What do I do! He's gonna kill my! Someone help!

Very slowly, I pulled Yuki's head to the right. I hope Sesshomaru didn't notice what I was trying to do. Suddenly, I gave her a kick to make her gallop past him. I looked back at Sesshomaru to see if he would give a chase. No. he continued walking in the direction he was heading.

Well, that was a close one…

After the encounter with Sesshomaru, I became aware of my own feelings again. I still had that bad feeling that something was going to happen.

My suspicions were confirmed when I realized I had come face to face with an ogre. Why me? I wondered for the hundredth time that day.

As the ogre moved in to attack me, I loaded my bow and fired. I thought I hit the ogre, but it appears my arrow bounced off it. Oh shit…now I'm dead…Time to run.

I turned Yuki around(which wasn't easy to do, seeing as she was terrified) and ran in the opposite direction. If I would have remembered what had happened earlier, mabey I would have went a different way. But fear consumed me at that moment. And I was desperate for a way out of the mess I had gotten myself into. Well, here goes nothing. I thought…

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hello everyone. This is my first story. I know this chapter is short, but I promise the other ones won't be. Please R&R!

dogdemon16


	2. Silent Betrayal: chapter two

**Well here we go. Chapter two of my first fanfic. Like a fool, I've been writing it all down on paper so my fingers are beyond sore -.-……**

**This chapter is longer then the last one, like I promised it would be. I don't have a computer…well I do, but it crashed. ( that's a whole other story…)so I don't know how fast I can get chapters up. People are only allowed so such time on library computers…Thank you to the people who reviewed. I didn't think I would get any. It made me sooo happy! Anyway, I'll let you read. **

DISCLAIMER: Hey people. Sorry I forgot a disclaimer for chapter one :-) So anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or anyone in this story…except for Yuki. I made her up.

**Silent Betrayal**

**Chapter Two**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Down the pathway we ran, back the way we came. I was surprised at how fast the ogre could run. It had no trouble keeping up with Yuki. I stared forward, urging her to run faster, although I knew my attempts were hopeless, seeing as she was already going at full gallop. I wondered how much longer she could hold out for.

Just then, I felt a pressure on my back. I twisted around and received a shock. The ogre was pushing me! I leaned close to Yuki and put my arms around her neck. No way was I gonna fall off.

But in my heart, I knew sooner or later, the end would come. The ogre pushed me again, harder this time, sending me flying into the air. Luckily, I managed to land so I wouldn't hurt myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuki was still galloping……away…I felt sick right then. My only chance of escape just ran away…literally.

I eyed the ogre. It truly was an eyesore. Greenish brown in color with claws and horns…

"Come after me, ogre" I said, hoping I sounded tough. Although I know I didn't. Even I could hear the trembling in my voice.

The ogre charged and I dodged right, but not fast enough. I received a scratch on my left cheek. It wasn't deep, but it hurt l9ike hell.

We eyeballed each other again. That trick won't work anymore, I realized.

The ogre charged again before I had time to think, grabbing my around the chest. It was trying to suffocate me?

I gasped for breath and gave a couple feeble attempts to get free. No use. I was going to die at this ogre's hands. Maybe it would be for the best. Maybe it would be good to leave this earth behind. So many mistakes I had made. So many problems I had caused.

Goodbye everyone, I thought.

I could feel my very life slipping away form me. I knew no one could save me. There was no one to call for help. All hope was lost.

Just before I fainted, I thought I saw a flash of white. But maybe it comes with dying. I remember falling to the ground. Hard. Is this what it feels like to die?

"Wake up, human" a voice ordered.

"Wake up? I repeated, opening my eyes. Stars filled my vision. They were so beautiful there in the night sky. "I'm……Alive!" I shouted, sitting up, suddenly. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick." I muttered, rubbing my stomach.

"Pathetic human''

That voice. Who was it? I looked around in the dark, but it was useless. I couldn't see a thing…

I guess I fainted again, because the next thing I knew, it was morning. I was aware of someone's presence, but who was it?

"Get up" someone behind me said.

"Alright" I answered, a little dizzy.

As I stood up, I surveyed the land in front of me. It was the place where I died. Where I died? That couldn't be right. I was alive. Wasn't I? Just to be sure, I pinched my arm. Ow! It hurt. That had to mean that I was alive.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and early fainted again. Sesshomaru? Well, I guess I was going to die after all.

"Um…I…um…" I said helplessly.

"What do you think you were doing taking on a full grown ogre by yourself?" Sesshomaru scolded. Huh? Weird…

"I…um…don't know." I answered. "It's not like I had a choice."

"You fool." He said.

"I thought I died, though." I said more to myself. "How could I have survived?" I saw the dead ogre for the first time. Its head was cut off. "Wait…You killed it?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but kept on staring at me.

"But that means you saved me" I went on. "Why?"

"How should I know?" Oh good. So he can talk.

I was out of things to say…Well, almost.

"Where's my horse?" I asked.

No answer.

"Fine, then. Don't tell me." I pouted. He's already getting on my nerves…

"You would be wise to move, wench." Sesshomaru advised.

Who does he think he is calling me that!

"And why should I move?" I demanded. "Am I in your way, on mighty Sesshomaru!"

Before I could object, Sesshomaru swept me up in his arms. I was totally baffled.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I shrieked.

"Use that head of yours, wench and look down where you would have been standing." Sesshomaru told me.

I looked at the spot where I was. In my place, was another ogre.

"It seems as though I have saved our life again." Sesshomaru said.

"I didn't ask you to." I pouted. "Maybe I wanted to die. Maybe I wanted to end it all. Forget about life. Leave all the pain and that stupid Inuyasha behind." I grew angry just thinking about him.

"What about Inuyasha?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Too absorbed in my own thoughts, I didn't realize we were still in the air. I made the mistake of looking down and screamed, flinging my arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"What about my brother?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"He's a fool and I hate him! " I wasn't really fond of flying. In fact, I hated it. And being up here like this, well, it just made me terrified.

"What did the fool do now?" he wondered.

Why did we have to talk about Inuyasha? Why couldn't we talk about something else? I felt tears coming. Oh shit no! I couldn't cry! Not in front of Sesshomaru! Don't cry! Try as I might, I couldn't stop myself from crying…I totally forgot it was Sesshomaru and I hugged him even tighter and buried my face in his neck, tears flowing freely.

"Watch what you're doing, wench, or I just might let you fall." Sesshomaru threatened.

I looked up at him and it just so happens, that he was looking down at me. Our eyes met, mine full of tears and despair, his, cold and emotionless. I couldn't help it. I went back to sobbing on his shoulder.

But it turns out, he would not be ignored.

"What happened between you and my brother?" he demanded.

"I have a name you know!" I shouted, surprising even myself. "It's Kagome!"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, so maybe he didn't care.

"I don't know what happened!" I cried. "I don't now where I went wrong! What did I do?"

"I believe I don't know what you're talking about, wench"

"It's Kagome!" I bellowed. "And you'd better use it too!"

"Alright then, Kagome." Sesshomaru sneered.

"Thank you." I said. Even though he sneered, he still said my name. "Hey. Where are we going anyway?"

"..."

"Fine then. Don't answer me." I huffed. "But just so you know, there's a sacred jewel shard below us."

"So?" he asked.

"SO, aren't we going after it?"

"Why should we even bother? It's a waste of time."

"Ah. So now you're afraid of wasting time." I guessed. "Then why am I here? You know what? Never mind. Can you just let me down? I think a human possesses it.''

"You plan to fight alone?"

"Well, yeah." I said a little confused. "Why?"

"Humans" Sesshomaru muttered. "Always rushing to their death"

This was one of those moments where we stared at each other again. Only this time, I could see a little amusement behind all of that cockiness. We were so close to each other. A little too close. But it didn't matter. It's not like we were in love or anything. I was the first too look away.

The jewel shard we were tracking wasn't moving very fast, so that meant the human must have been traveling on foot.

"How do you want to approach this?" Sesshomaru asked me.

He was actually asking me what I wanted to do? Well, there's a first for everything.

It was kind of hard to see the human between all of this forest in the way. Finally, I spotted him. And only then, I could see his feet.

"There's the human. See?" I pointed. "He's half way concealed behind those trees. So I figure we use them to sneak up on him.

"We?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I thought you're going to follow me anyway no matter what I tell you." I explained. "Now let me down."

As soon as I said those last few words, I found myself falling through the air! What the hell! I looked up and realized that Sesshomaru had let me fall! That jerk!

"Hey! What's the big idea!" I demanded, glaring up at him.

"You did not specify how you wished to reach the ground." Sesshomaru said, snatching me out of the air. He was grinning again. That just made me more upset.

"You know what I meant!" I raged. "Don't play innocent with me! Now would you please take me down to the ground without killing me?"

Still grinning, he flew me down. I could tell he thought I was stupid or something…I hated it when he grinned. It usually meant trouble for me.

"You know, you really freak me out when you smile like that." I blurted without thinking as we landed.

"Do I?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." I said nodding.

He said nothing more and neither did I. we were here for one sole purpose and that was to steal that sacred jewel shard. I hid among the trees and moved around, trying to get a good hiding spot.

"Okay. I'm gonna try to jump him." I explained.

No response. Maybe he wasn't following me. I didn't know. I didn't bother to look behind me. But I figured he was off somewhere else.

I moved around a bit more then surveyed the land. This won't work, I realized. I turned to leave and bumped headlong into Sesshomaru.

"Oh." I said. "That's where you're hiding"

"Watch where you're going, woman." He scowled.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people!" I shot back.

"You're one to talk." He observed.

"What? Me? Sneak? Oh never!" I feigned surprise. "I'm going to try a different approach."

I noticed him giving me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Well what?" I repeated.

"Your approach. What is it going to be?"

"I'm going to go say ' hi ' "I said brightly.

"What if this human were to attack you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're here." I observed. "You saved me before. I guess I consider you my personal guard or something."

Big mistake to say that. I could tell it got to him.

"Okay, sorry." I apologized. "But if something like that were to happen, I could handle him. He's only human."

No answer.

"Okay. You stay here." I ordered.

"Do not order me around woman." He growled.

"Think about it. That's a human we're after. If he were to see you, how do you think he would react? You'd probably scare him away."

I could tell Sesshomaru was obviously pissed, but he agreed to stay behind. I got a good distance a head of the human and then began walking towards him. I wanted the human to think I had been walking on the path for a while.

Almost there. Come up with a lie. 'I haven't seen anyone in days'. No. That won't work….'I'm lost'…There we go. One more bend in the path and we meet riiiiight now!

"Hi! I'm sort of lost! Could you- HUH? Miroku!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ooh! I just love the suspence, don't you?

dogdemon16


	3. Chapter 3

I know you're all gonna yell at me…but…..i'm starting to write the story again. I was ……distracted……I got a new horse :)……sorry…please don't all hate me….:(


End file.
